Taming a Wolfbat
by jarrlexx
Summary: Set after season one, Korra has defeated Amon and restored bending to those who had it taken away. She falls into routine with the Fire Ferrets, living from practice to match. After a run in with Tahno, he beings to plaugue her dreams. /Summary sucks. But read it! M for a reason. Lots of smut.
1. Chapter 1

Korra let her mind wander as the Fire Ferrets made their way to the locker room. The young avatar rubbed the back of her neck, attempting to sooth the ache she was already feeling. The practice today was particularly rough, and she couldn't wait to get to the showers to unwind. She separated from Mako and Bolin and made her way to the woman's shower, where she planned to spend a good bit of time. "Don't wait for me guys," she called out. "I'll be a little while." The brother's nodded as they opened the door to the men's locker room. Little did Korra know, someone _would_ be waiting for her when she left the showers.

The avatar spent nearly an hour in the shower, cherishing every second she got to spend surrounded by her element. Korra would've gladly spent longer enjoying her solitude, but her stomach reminded her it was almost dinner time. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She bended the water off of her and out of her hair and dressed quickly.

She emerged from the locker room and looked around, suspicious of the eerie silence encasing the gym. As she was about to head for the door, she heard a deep chuckle coming from the shadows.

"My, my, uh-vatar. What a long shower. Whatever could you have been doing in there?" asked the man from the shadows. The all too familiar voice sent a chill down Korra's spine. The sexual aspect of Tahno's question went over Korra's head, as did many thing of that nature. Growing up as the avatar left her very sheltered, and _very_ naive.

"That's none of your business, bat brains" She said, not turning to face him, but instead keeping her eyes focused on the door.

She took a step to the exit and heard him following behind.

"That wasn't very nice, uh-vatar." Tahno said, quickly catching up to her. He reached ahead and gently grabbed her forearm, and the surprise made Korra turn to face him, ready to throw a punch. "I mean you no harm, fire ferret." He said and smirked. His hand fell back to his side and he leaned forward and whispered "You know, my offer for those private lessons still stands." His face was a mere inch away from her's, and Korra stomped her foot, raising a pillar of earth and sending him into the air. He effortlessly glided backwards, landing casually on his feet.

""I'll give you more time to consider" he said and walked towards the door. "You know where to find me if you change your mind, uh-vatar" He called after her,and when he was gone Korra let out breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

The rest of the day went by as usual, and before long Korra was in bed thinking about her run in with the other water bender. She drifted off to sleep with him still on her mind.

His hands trialed from her jawline to her waist, and they left a trail of goosebumps on her exposed skin. He grabbed her waist forcefully and pulled her to him, his lips meeting hers with the kind of passion that Mako could never possess. His hand moved back up her waist and gently cupped her breast, and Korra let out a small gasp at the sudden contact. He ran his thumb over her nipple, feeling the small bud harden at his touch. Korra did her best to relieve the pressure in her lower abdomen by grinding against him, but Tahno would have none of that. Tahno pulled back from Korra and met her gaze. "Tell me what you want, uh-vatar. Tell me what you want me to do." Korra's pride kicked in and she refused to answer. Tahno smirked at her stubbornness and quickly moved his hand from her chest to between her legs, rubbing her through her thin pants. Korra let out a small moan and closed her eyes, and as soon as he started, Tahno quit. Korra snapped back to reality and glared at him. She gabbed him by the hair and pulled his face close to her. "Make me come, pretty boy"

Tahno smirked at her sudden command. "Gladly" he said and pushed her against the wall. He keeled down and pulled her pants down in one swift motion, and before Korra could react, his tongue made it's way to her clit, giving it a quick, teasing lick before looking up to meet her eyes. Without breaking eye contact he lowered his mouth back down and swirled his tongue around her sensitive nub. Korra let out a small gasp and close her eyes. "No no, uh-vater. Look at me while I lick your pretty little pussy" he murmured. Korra felt her cheeks redden at the comment, but she did as she was told. Tahno resumed his actions, and Korra's breathing became shaky. He raised a finger up to her mouth, and without being told, she licked it, drawing out a moan from the other bender. "Good girl" he said and lowered his hand down to her wet folds. He locked gazes with her again as he slowly inserted a finger, smirking at the way her legs began to tremble. He pulled his finger out slowly and quickly thrust it back in. Korra let out a low moan as he continued his steady pace. He turned his attention back to her clit, this time circling it with his tongue and quickening the pace. Korra's moans became louder as she felt her approaching climax. Tahno began using another finger in his thrusting, and Korra bucked her hips. He kept steadily increasing his speed as the Avatar began to lose control, her moans getting replaced by her encouraging him to go faster, and not to stop. She twisted her fingers in his hair and drew in a quick breath as he took her to the edge of orgasm, before she came, she pulled him and brought his lips to hers in a rough kiss. She could taste herself on him, and that made her want him that much more. She pulled back a bit and looked him in his eyes. "Fuck me, Tahno." She demanded. He smirked and began to unbutton his jeans. "As you wish, uh-vatar." He said and flipped her over towards the wall. He quickly stepped out of his jeans and commanded her to bend over. As she did as she was told, Tahno gave her a hard smack to the ass, making Korra gasp. He stroked his already hardened cock and lined up with her entrance. He ran the tip up and down her folds, and Korra jerked every time it touched her clit. Without warning, he quickly thrust into the avatar, and Korra braced herself against the wall. He grabbed her hip with one hand while the other grasped her ponytail and pulled. Korra cried out as he pulled harder and quickened his pace. Tahno moved his hand to her front and found her sensitive nub,and roughly rubbed it, making Korra's cries that much louder. She felt her climax approaching again, and had no intention of stopping him. She was almost over the edge when suddenly she heard a loud knock

"Korra! Will you get up already!" Tenzin called to her. She quickly sat up and looked around. Suddenly, the realization hit her: she just dreamt about Tahno! And about having sex with him, no less. She put her head in her hands and groaned. She walked to the kitchen and couldn't look anyone in the eye. "What's wrong, Korra?" Mako asked. "

"Nothing!" she answered a little too quickly. "Bad dream. Tell Tenzin I'm going to Aang's Island to meditate" she told him and hurried out the door.

She swam to the island instead of bending, hoping her element would help her to clear her mind. She reached the island and sat down on the shore. She took a deep breath and let out a long, frustrated scream.

"Troubled?" She heard a silky voice ask. Korra froze immediately.

" What are you doing here?!" She asked, unbelieving the luck of running into the person she was trying to forget

"This is public property, uh-vatar." Tahno said. "And I've been coming here for years when I need to time to..think" he said and shrugged. Korra nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Why are you here, fire ferret?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I had a dream about.. I had a bad dream" She said, refusing to meet eyes. She felt her cheek redden as she felt herself getting wet as images from her dream flooded her mind. She shifted uncomfortably, and Tahno knelt down in front of her. "What was the dream about, uh-vatar?" he asked smoothly, his fingers caressing her jawline.

"That's none of your business!" she exclaimed and slammed her hand on the ground, sending him through the air once again, and just like last time, he landed gracefully on his feet. This time he had access to his element and he retaliated with a water whip towards her ankle. She jumped towards him and threw a flaming punch towards his head, but she was too close and their legs tangled together, sending the pair tumbling. She landed on top of Tahno, and it took a moment to regain her composure. She sat up quickly, but not quick enough to not feel the stiff bulge in his pants. Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she stood up. Tahno remained on the ground, smirking up at her. "Like what you felt?" He asked cockily. She turned her back to him so he wouldn't see her cheeks. He stood up silently and leaned in close to her neck. "How about those private lessons, uh-vatar?" He breathed against her neck. She felt goosebumps rise where his breath reached skin. She quickly turned to face him, her face mere inches from his. "If you think you can handle me, pretty boy" she said. He smirked and quickly captured her lips with his, she froze for a moment but soon relaxed relaxed. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him close. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and as she slightly parted her lips, he pulled back. "Maybe another place,uh-vatar." he said. Korra's face fell, disappointed that he stopped. Tahno chuckled, "If you want the lessons that badly, we can head over to my apartment." he said. Korra thought for a moment and nodded. "Then lets go" She said, gesturing for him to lead the way. "Not so soon," he said. "Not until you tell me about your dream." Korra glared at him.

"Dreams are private" she said, " I don't have to tell you anything"

"These lessons are going to get pretty private too, precious," he cooed, "I don't believe we can have them if you can't even tell me about a silly little dream."

Korra smirked at him. "Then make me want those lessons badly enough and I'll tell you"

Before she had time to think, Tahno's mouth was on hers. He trailed kisses from her jawline to her neck and licked the tender skin there and gave her a small bite, making the avatar gasp. While he continued to nip and suck at her neck, his hands ventured to her chest, roughly palming her breasts. Korra let out a small moan and Tahno returned his lips to her. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him, and he caught her off guard by grinding his hardened member against her. It took every ounce of self control for him not to take her then and there, but he managed to keep his cool. Korra's mind was flooded with hazy thoughts. He bit her bottom lip, sending chills up her spine. _Mako never kisses me like this _she realized and pulled away quickly. She staggered backwards and fell. After a moment she looked up to meet Tahno's confused look. "I..I can't.." He knelt down and gently lifted her chin. "What's wrong, Korra?" he asked, catching the avatar off guard by using her name. "I..Mako.." she said and turned her gaze to the ground. Tahno smugly chuckled and "Does he make you feel the way I do?" he asked, running his hand up her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps "Can he make you shiver from his touch? Can he make you forget the world with his hands? With his mouth?" He said and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Because I don't think he can, uh-vatar"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! But I'm already working on the third chapter and should (hopefully) have it up by tonight! Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming! :)**

Korra took a shaky breath as she blinked furiously to keep from crying, refusing to meet his gaze. She had never been so confused about her feelings. On one hand, she had Mako. She had a comfortable relationship with him, but... Then there's Tahno. The fellow waterbender makes her feel things she hadn't even known existed. The way he touched her made her want him in ways she never wanted Mako, and she didn't want to stop.

Without too much consideration, she leaned forward and brought her lips to his, and she could feel him smiling. This kiss was different than their last, less urgent and more caring. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her to him as he trailed his tongue along her bottom lip. He pulled back and smiled at her, "Why don't we take this somewhere a little less public, hmm?" He asked and Korra nodded, being flooded by a sudden nervousness. Sure, she'd had sex with Mako before, but this was different.

The walk to his apartment was a silent one. The pair had gotten a few odd glances from people who knew them from pro bending. The way Tahno held her hand make her get butterflies; Mako never held her hand, in private or public. Tahno led the pair into a big building, and the two made their way to his apartment.

Korra didn't know what to expect, but this wasn't it. Tahno had a modest apartment with minimal decoration. He led her to a couch and she sat down. He put his hands on either side of her and leaned in for a quick kiss. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck, preventing him from breaking the kiss. Tahno was caught off guard by her sudden actions, and it took him a moment to regain composure. He deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around her, and this time it was her who was unprepared as he picked up her light frame from the couch. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he let out a small moan as she rubbed against his hardening member.

Tahno stood there for a moment before he decided he'd had enough of this teasing. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. He made his way down the hall and to his bedroom while Korra kissed down his jawline, and without warning, she bit his neck. He let out a moan as he opened his door and sat her on the bed. He pushed her back to the mattress as he brought his lips to hers once again. He slowly slid his hand down her chest and began playing with the ties on her pants. She bucked her hips slightly, encouraging him to continue. He placed his hand flat against her stomach and pulled back to look into her eyes, which were half closed and filled with lust.

"Tell me you want it, Uh-avatar. Tell me how badly you want this," he murmured. Korra's breath caught in her throat as she struggled to form coherent words. " P-please," she started, her pride struggling with her desire. "Please, Tahno. Prove to me I made the right choice, make me yours." She said and gasped at him rubbing her through her pants. He made quick work of the ties and had her pants and underwear pulled down and discarded them to the floor. He ran his fingers up her thigh, enjoying the way she began to fidget. He got back on the bed and positioned himself so that he was over her. He kissed her as his hand found its way into her pants.

Korra let out small moan as Tahno Began rubbing her clit. He moved his fingers in, slow, small circles as the avatar fidgeted beneath him. Hi trailed kisses from her jawline to her neck and bit down roughly as he simultaneously inserted a finger. The avatar let out a gasp at the sudden action as she roughly gabbed at the sheets. Tahno continued fingering the girl, steadily increasing his pace as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. As the girl neared her climax, she tangled her fingers in his hair and brought his mouth to hers. She kissed him roughly as he brought her closer to the edge. Her breathing became more and more sporadic as she arched into his touch, and he send her over the edge. She cried out his name as she came, causing him to smirk with satisfaction.

Korra laid there trying to catch her breath as Tahno stood up and Began to unbutton his pants. Korra sat up and quickly shooed his hands away, her skilled fingers making quick work of the task. Soon enough, his pants were discarded to the floor and he stood there as Korra stroked his member. Without warning, she took his length into her mouth and began to suck. Tahno let out a surprised gasp that morphed into a moan as he grabbed the avatar's ponytail. With Korra running her tongue along his shaft, it took him a moment to concentrate, but eventually he untied the girls hair and smiled as the dark waves cascaded around her shoulders. He pulled the girl up by her chin and brought her lips to his. He moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt and broke their kiss to pull it over her head. He tossed her shirt to the floor and frowned at her breast bindings. Korra smirked and untied them, saving time and effort on his part. Her bindings soon joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor and Tahno leaned her back on the bed, lifting her hips up to pull her pants down. With her pants out of the way, he grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her to the edge of the bed. He grabbed his stiff member and ran it along the her wet folds.

"Tell me you want it, Korra." He said and pushed just the tip in, teasing her until she answered.

Korra let out a stubborn moan as she tried to move forward, but his hand held her hip in place.

"Ah, ah, uh-avatar. Not until you tell me how much you want it."

Korra looked up with lust filled eyes and met his gaze. "I want it, pretty boy. I want you to make me scream," she whispered. Tahno smirked and kept looking into her big blue eyes and he thrust in, making the avatar let out a loud moan. His grip tightened on her waist as he continued thrusting. Korra threw her head back as he quickened his pace, feeling her climax approaching yet again. She leaned up with a sudden urgency, wrapping her legs around Tahno's waist and flipping him over. He let out a surprised gasp and allowed her to take control. With her on top, she continued to move against him, his hand leaving her hip to rub her clit. Korra tangled her fingers in his hair roughly and brought his mouth to hers. Their tongues battled for dominance as she continued to ride him. He forfeited the battle, throwing his head back as his breathing became irregular. Korra allowed felt her own climax approaching again and this time she didn't fight it. She continued riding him and she let out a loud moan, calling out his name as she came hard on him. Moments later Tahno came, his cries silenced by Korra's mouth on his. The two laid back as he pulled out, and both soon drifted to sleep in the arms of the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra woke up and glanced around the unfamiliar room. The memories of earlier flooded back and she smiled at Tahno, who was still fast asleep. Her eyes wandered around the room and settled on the clock. She watched the seconds tick by as the realization that she was late for practice dawned on her. She quickly jumped out of bed and began searching for her clothes.

Tahno sleepily leaned up, eying the avatar with a quizzical look.

"What in the world are you getting dressed for?" he asked with a frown.

Korra quickly tied her breast bindings and pulled on her shirt. "Because I'm late for practice!" She said and began hastily tying up her hair. Tahno's frowned deepened and he pursed lips, not wanting to ask the question on his mind.

"What's the sour face for?" she asked, pausing for a moment to look him over.

"Nothing. Just go. You'll be late for practice"

Korra rolled her eyes and moved to sit on the bed. "I'm already late." she said, a frown gracing her lips as he refused to meet her gaze. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "What is the matter with you, Tahno?"

He let out a small sigh as he looked into her big blue eyes. "You're leaving. Leaving to go see him." he said, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he realized how silly he sounded.

Korra rolled her eyes yet again. "Really? That's what your concerned about?" She asked and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Tahno furrowed his brow. "What are you going to do?" he asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"I'm not sure.." she said and turned her gaze to the floor. She had never been in a relationship before Mako, much less cheated on someone. "I'll talk to Bo about it before I do anything." She decided. She stood up and stretched, and Tahno's eyes followed her every move. The way he looked at her made her want to get back in bed. "If you want," Korra said as she put her boots on, "we can meet up somewhere after practice?" she asked and smiled at the way his face lit up.

"You wanna go get noodles?" She asked and he shook his head. "How about somewhere more private, like Aang's Island?" he responded. Korra simply nodded and walked over to give him a quick kiss. "Practice should be over in an hour or so."  
"See you then" he added, watching her rush out his bedroom door

Korra walked into the gym and headed to where the Fire Ferrets usually practice. She opened the door gently and was assaulted by a barrage of questions before she was even in the room. "_Where_ have you been?" Mako asked, anger flooding through his voice. Korra visibly flinched at this and Bolin elbowed his brother for his rudeness. The earthbender offered her a sympathetic smile and calmly asked the same question. "I went to Aang's Island and lost track of time." She said, which wasn't _technically_ a lie...she just left some parts out. The brothers nodded and the three silently began practicing. Mako was being especially hash with his attacks against the Avatar and Bolin took notice. "Y'know guys, I'm pretty tired. How about we call it a day?" He asked and Mako nodded and left the gym without even a goodbye.

Korra sighed and slid down the wall she had been leaning agaist. Bolin walked over and sat beside her. "Bo.. I... I did something today.." She began and the earthbender nodded.

"We know. Everyone was talking about you and the wolfbat going to his apartment today." he said and refused to meet her gaze. Korra let out a shaky breath and leaned on him, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Korra?" he asked as he laid his head on hers.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really care about _Tahno_?" He asked, saying the name like a curse. Korra simply nodded, afraid to speak because she knew her voice would betray her calm facade.

"I...I swore to Mako I wouldn't say anything.." he began and shifted to where he was looking into her light blue eyes. "But.. Him and Asami..." he began and let his voice trail off, hoping she would catch the meaning without him saying it. "I know he was still seeing her. I figured it out a while ago, I was just too attached to admit it to myself.. But when I'm with Tahno.. I feel.." She said, searching for the words. "I feel like I'm _me_." she said and shrugged, knowing he probably didn't understand.

"Korra?" he asked again, a guilt look playing across his face. "Mako wanted me to...to tell you.."

Korra let out a sad chuckle and pulled Bolin into a hug. "You don't have to say it, Bo. I figured he would dump me by the way he greeted me. Hopefully he'll be happy with Asami." She let go of him and smiled at him, this time sincerely. "Tell them I said so,will you?" She asked and he nodded. "One more thing.." he said, tears brimming his green eyes. "Mako wants you off the team." he said, his voice breaking at the last word as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Oh, Bolin." She said and pulled him into a tight hug. "He really shouldn't have made you tell me." She said, her voice full of rage. "I'm not mad at you, Bo. I promise. Please stop crying" She said and rubbed his back reassuring. He sniffled and pulled away. "I love you, Korra. You really are my best friend." He said and smiled sadly at her. "And you're mine, noodle boy." She said and stood up, helping him to his feet. She glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I guess I' better get going." She said and waved bye. She left the gym smiling wholeheartedly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Woah! Sooo sorry for the delayed updates.. I really have no excuse other than being lazy ._. but this chapter is basically fluff, & I promise more smut in the next chapter. Please review! They keep me motivated 3

Korra walked at a brisk pace to Aang's Island, her heart fluttering more the closer she got. She walked to the edge of the pier and dove into the cold water, the shock calming her down a bit. She swam quickly to the island, a genuine smile gracing her lips as it came into view. Her speed quickened as she got closer, and soon enough she stood there, bending the water out of her hair and waiting eagerly for Tahno to show up. She sat down and began thinking about the fellow waterbender, smiling to herself. She never got this giggly about Mako, she thought and sighed happily knowing this relationship was much more compatible. She continued to daydream as she ran her fingers through her hair, which had fallen down.

Tahno walked slowly, trying to keep his cool. Inside he was as giddy as he could be. No other girl had elicited these feelings, he noted. But then again, he had never been with a girl like Korra before. She was everything he could've dreamed of. Beautiful, strong, outspoken.. The image of her dark hair cascading over her bare, bronze shoulders was one that would surely stay with him forever. He sighed as he recalled their previous meeting, thinking about her touch, her taste, the way she made him feel. He wanted to touch her now. To caress her face, to kiss her gently, again, thoughts he had never had about any previous girl. He realized suddenly he was falling for the avatar. He had never wanted anyone or anything so badly, and she was his. And he was most definitely hers. He passed countless fans on the stree, but shrugged them off. Their touches repulsed him. The once familiar feeling of wanting every girl he saw was replaced by wanting only one, and he thanked his lucky stars he had her. He was so ready to see Korra again and hold her in his arms. He snorted lightly at these thoughts. Him, the captain of the wolfbats, falling for someone? He never thought he'd see the day. He kept his steady pace, lost in thoughts about Korra. Without realizing, he nearly ran into someone. He mumbled a quick sorry and turned to keep going, but a wave of heat knocked him off his feet. He rolled and regained his balance, eyeing his attacker. His eyes narrowed as he realized who it was, and he quickly bended the water from a nearby puddle to counter the fire whips being sent his way. He kept dodging the attacks, waiting to return the actions once the pair was clear of bystanders. Once they were away from innocent people, he used his water to wrap around Mako's ankles and froze them to the ground. While he was distracted by his feet, Tahno sent a huge stream of water at him, knocking him back several feet. Mako stood and shook himself off and glared evilly at the waterbender. "This isn't over, wolfbat." he said and turned to leave.

Tahno ran a finger through his dark curls and continued on his way, quickly reaching the island.

He ran up to Korra and threw his arms around her, catching her off guard and sending the pair tumbling to the ground. She nuzzled into his chest, inhaling deeply. She froze for a moment and pushed herself up to look into his eyes. "Do I smell smoke?" She asked, looking him over for burns.

"Yeah.." he started and shifted uncomfortably. "I had a run in with Mako." He said blankly as he sat up.

Korra tensed up and pursed her lips together. "Did he start it?" she asked flatly. Tahno nodded. "I'm sorry, Tahno," she said and looked down. "It's my fault."

"Oh, precious." he said and placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I would face anyone who wanted to keep me from you. This is not your fault. He." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

The two sat there holding each other in comfortable silence for what seemed like eternity. After a while, Korra pulled back to look in Tahno's blue eyes, which so much resembled her own. "Tahno, I.." she started, struggling to find words. She pouted as she tried to put her feelings into words. Her thoughts were suddenly cut short by Tahno's lips connecting with her own. All her feelings were poured into this kiss. She tightened her arms around his neck and his hands found their way to her hips. Tahno broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

Tahno stood up and pulled Korra to her feet. "It's getting cold," he noted. "We should probably go." She nodded. "I need to go back to the island.." she said and bit her lip, not wanting to be alone, especially if Mako was there. Tahno frowned at this. "He lives there, doesn't he?"

"Well, not lives exactly, but he stays there quite a bit."

"Would it be okay if I came with you?" he asked. He knew Korra could take care of herself, but that didn't mean he wanted her alone. Particularly not with _him_.

The Avatar perked up at this. "It would be amazing if you did." she answered and smiled at him. For a moment, Tahno was lost for words, her beauty rendering him speechless. Finally, he regained composure and sighed. "Do you think Mako would start anything?" he asked, not really wanting to fight in front of Korra's loved ones. "I honestly don't know.." she said and shrugged. "But I guess we're going to find out."

Korra grabbed his hand and held it firmly as the two saw the ship that goes to Air Temple Island approaching. Ever since Korra started coming to Aang's Island, the ship made frequent stops to check on the avatar. The two headed for it and began their apprehensive journey to the island.


End file.
